1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
This invention relates to a tennis training apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus suitable for training the overhead service in tennis.
2. Background Art
Those acquainted with the game will appreciate that the service in tennis is of the utmost importance, firstly, for a casual player who intends having an enjoyable game of tennis, and secondly, more importantly, for a more serious player who intends winning. Tossing the tennis ball and feet placement are essential for a good service. As the toss is the most important part of the service, it follows that if a player can obtain and maintain consistency in the toss, a higher percentage of first services will go into the service court.
For the tennis overhead service, an optimum toss height and position exists. For a right-handed player, this height and position can be visualized as contained in an imaginary cylinder of space out to his right in front. Furthermore, this optimum height and position define the ideal point where a racket, on the stroke during serving, should connect the tennis ball. This ideal point will be called the target, while the target base area is the base of the imaginary cylinder, this base necessarily being on the ground. Consistency in the toss implies that a tennis ball should each time be tossed to the target. Should the tennis ball be allowed to drop from the target, it will land in the target base. Mainly three aspects are of relevance to the service, namely, the player's grip of the racket, his shoulders, and the toss. Any deviation from the target will cause the player to compensate for the bad toss. When the right-handed player, for example, tosses the ball too far to his left, his shoulders open too soon resulting in an incorrect angle. Consequently, a continental serving grip, which is considered the correct serving grip, becomes a semi-western grip in order to get the tennis ball in the service court. Such a toss impairs the serving power due to the shoulders and body weight pulling away, instead of going through the target. As for the toss, optimum feet placement is essential, said placement giving a good indication of the flight path of the tennis ball having been served. A need thus exists for an apparatus designed to give a better understanding of the toss and feet placement.